


Can I Sleep In Here Tonight?

by JacksonCalico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sharing a Bed, soft bees are my brand, the closest thing y'all will ever get to angst from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Yang can't sleep, not without her partner by her side.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	Can I Sleep In Here Tonight?

Yang couldn’t sleep.

The bed beneath her may have been comfortable, and the blanket covering her warm, her weary bones and muscles screaming for rest, but she still couldn’t fall asleep.

Not after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

The plan, Blake, Adam Taurus, the waterfall, grimm, the Atlas military-

It was just a lot. It’s too much.

And Yang couldn’t sleep because of it.

It didn’t help that she was alone in her room, her teammates and friends scattered in different dorm rooms in Atlas Academy, her mind never straying far from the man who stole her arm, and her partner from her. 

She couldn’t sleep because every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was what happened at the waterfall, with Adam, with Blake.

Blake.

Yang had already slipped out from underneath her covers and made it halfway to the door before she even realized what she was doing.

She needed to see Blake. 

\---------

Blake was jolted out of her thoughts by footsteps approaching her door. 

A couple of moments passed by in silence, and Blake almost assumed whoever it had been had simply walked right past her door without a second thought.

And then there was a quiet, almost nervous knocking on her door.

Who the hell was visiting her this late at night? 

Blake pushed her heavy blankets off of herself and slid out of bed, cringing slightly when her bare feet touched the ice-cold ground. 

The chill of her room bit harshly onto her exposed skin as she slowly made her way over to her door, wondering who her late-night visitor was.

She was halfway to her door when she realized she recognized those footsteps.

Yang.

Blake’s pace was a lot more frantic now that she knew it was her partner on the other side of the door. 

Sure enough, when she opened the door, there stood her partner, dressed in sweatpants and tank top, left arm rubbing her right bicep, hair disheveled, eyes downcast. 

“Yang?”

Yang’s eyes shot up to hers for a quick moment, before snapping back down to the ground.

“I’m sorry ...but can I ...can I sleep in here tonight?” Yang says quietly, voice cracking on the last word. 

I don’t want to be alone.

It goes unsaid between them, but Blake understands immediately, opening her door wider to let Yang in.

She doesn’t want to be alone either.

\---------

They don’t say a word as they crawl into Blake’s bed, eyes locked together as they gaze out over the space between.

Blake is quick to notice the tremors in Yang’s hand, her shuddering breath, and the slight shakes that definitely aren’t from the cold. 

So Blake reaches out to her, arms welcoming, eyes concerned, and Yang instantly curls up into her, face pressed against the crook of Blake’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around the faunus’s torso.

Yang’s warm. She’s so warm, and Blake holds her tighter to her body, nuzzling into soft blond hair as Yang presses closer. 

It’s the safest either of them had felt in months.   
They fall asleep, lulled to peaceful slumber by the sound of each other's heartbeats, a reminder that they’re alive, and safe, and together. 

\---------

Yang wakes up to a weight on her chest and the sun shining in her eyes.

The sun does very little to distract her from the weight on her chest, which so happens to be the one and only Blake Belladonna.

The previous night comes drifting back to her as she watches her partner quietly sleep. 

She couldn’t sleep, and had sought comfort in her partner, the beautiful faunus woman currently fast asleep on her. 

Yang leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blake’s hair, smiling to herself at the resulting soft smack a car ear delivers to her cheek. 

Yang pulls the blanket tighter over them, as she cuddles closer, relishing in the comfortable warmth around her.

Blake mumbles something quietly in her sleep, curling further into Yang’s side. 

Not even the sun glaring on her face can stop Yang from falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> soft bees continue to dictate my life
> 
> Twitter : JacksonCalico


End file.
